1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to neckwear. More specifically, the present invention relates to pre-fabricated neckties including multiple means for securing a necktie to a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, a necktie is constructed from fine cloth into a long, tapered strip having hemmed edges. One end, "wide end" hereinafter, is wider than the other end, "narrow end" hereinafter. Necktie wearers drape the middle section around the wearer's neck and, selecting from a plurality of knot styles, secure the necktie around the neck, inside the collar of a shirt.
Neckties are either a source of sartorial splendor or excruciating embarrassment. A well made necktie fashioned properly makes an excellent accent for a suit of clothes. Aesthetically pleasing or not, however, many complaints have been lodged against them. Such complaints include the time and frustration associated with tying them and trying to achieve consistent knots from day to day. Ties notoriously catch updrafts and perch on the shoulders of their unsuspecting owners or stray into gravies and other soilants. Sometimes the top portion of a necktie stands away from the shirt when the knot is pinched by the collar. Finally, necktie wearers are limited to a narrow range of sizes, shapes and colors.
A need exists for neckwear that is easy to tie, assumes consistent knots, sustains a close relationship with the wearer and comes in a wider array of styles.
Several types of neckwear are described in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,170,707, issued Aug. 22, 1939, to Charles A. Chapel, describes a necktie apparatus. The apparatus includes an open-ended frusto-conical-shaped frame wrapped with material. The wearer drapes the middle section of the tie around the wearer's neck, inserts the wide end and the narrow end into the wider opening of the frame and slides the frame up both ends toward the wearer's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,408,455, issued Oct. 1, 1946, to Alfred F. Taborski et al., describes a necktie. The necktie includes a forwardly disposed frusto-conical-shaped frame with a rearwardly disposed slot for suspending the frame from a button. Two wires having eyes extend from the top of the frame in opposite directions from each other. A lower wire having a rectangular shape has spring means for frictionally engaging with the lower portion of the frame. Material covers the frame and lower wire. An adjustable band having hooks disposed in each eye secures the device to the wearer's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,614, issued Jan. 24, 1950, to Louis Vandermark, describes a necktie including a traditional tie with a truncated narrow end. The narrow end is folded forward over a band that encircles the wearer's neck. The narrow end is folded down on top of the wide end. The corners of the narrow end are folded behind the wide end and clipped.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,149, issued Aug. 21, 1951, to John P. Shea, describes a necktie accessory having a frusto-conical-shaped frame with open ends. A neck band secures the frame to the wearer. The wide and narrow ends of a tie are received in the large opening of the frame and are guided out through the small opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,163, issued Jul. 7, 1953, to Louis Guaschino, describes a necktie dimpler which includes a frame constructed from a T-shaped member. The T is bent along the vertical axis. The ends of the horizontal member of the T touch. The lower portion of the T forms a U-shaped trough. The wide end of the tie is inserted through the top of the frame and located where the knot is fashioned. The frame constricts the wide end and forms a dimple therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,033, issued Feb. 28, 1956, to Leohello Brunetti et al., describes a necktie retainer. The necktie retainer includes a traditional necktie, into the backside of the wide end of which are disposed a large horizontal slot and a plurality of small horizontal slots. The narrow end of the tie inserts into the large slot. A button may be inserted into one of the small slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,055, issued May 22, 1956, to James D. Gleason, describes a hold down necktie including a traditional necktie, into the backside of the wide end of which are disposed two large horizontal slots and a plurality of small vertical slots therebetween. The narrow end of the tie inserts into the large slots. A button may be inserted into one of the small slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,237, issued Aug. 2, 1966, to Robert E. Bellon, describes a pre-knotted necktie which includes a triangular-shaped panel having rolled cylindrical flanges on two edges. The wide end is receive through one of the flanges. The narrow end is received in the other flange. The device is slid up toward the wearer's neck along the wide and narrow ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,004, issued Sep. 1, 1970, to Fred Brandenberger describes a necktie and removable knot. The device includes a split frusto-conical-shaped frame having open ends. The edges along the split have flanges to permit interengagement thereof. The wide and narrow ends are received in the large opening and are guided out through the small opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,792, issued Nov. 13, 1979, to Franklin S. Intengan, describes an adjustable length simulated knotted necktie combination. The combination includes a trapezoid-shaped frame having a trapezoid-shaped slot extending through the smallest side of the frame. The wide end of the tie is draped forwardly over the largest side of frame. The narrow end of the tie is received in the slot. The invention includes a generally inverted T-shaped swatch of material connected to a neck band. The ends of the horizontal member of the T encircle the opposed converging sides and are joined. The end of the vertical member of the T wraps over the top of the frame and is joined to the horizontal member junction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,536, issued May 9, 1989, to Henry H. Sung, describes a necktie with holding means having frictional engagement means on both sides. One side attaches to the label on the reverse side of the wide end. The other side attaches to a button.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,593, issued Apr. 30, 1991, to Carl T. Stephens, Jr., describes a decorative necktie knot cover which includes a blank of material which may be formed into a frusto-conical-shaped sleeve having open ends. When so formed, the sleeve includes a tab extending across the large sleeve opening. Another embodiment of the invention includes two blanks of material attached by a material strip. The blanks are folded toward each other and fastened thus forming a frusto-conical-shaped sleeve with an open lower end and a partially open upper end. The wide and narrow ends are received in the large opening and are guided out through the small opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,438, issued Oct. 11, 1994, to Reggie Voiles, describes a necktie restraint including a strip of material having an aperture at one end and a longitudinal slot in the other. The slotted end is looped around the label under the reverse side of the wide end and inserted into the aperture. The slot then receives a button.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,002, issued Jul. 30, 1991, to Charles F. Knight, describes a knot cover for ties and scarfs. The knot cover includes a flattened, partial frusto-conical-shaped frame having an open top and bottom. The wide and narrow ends are inserted through the top. The frame is slid along the wide and narrow ends toward the wearer's neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,439, issued Mar. 28, 1995, to Jordan Petroff, describes a knotless necktie. The Petroff necktie includes a knotshaper formed to simulate a knot. The knotshaper includes an integral padded tongue which is folded down to hold a separate front streamer in the knotshaper. A neck band is attached to one side of the knotshaper. The neck band encircles a wearer's neck, passes through the knotshaper, and hangs behind the steamer like the narrow end of a traditional tie. The streamer must be assembled with the knotshaper and the neck band must be adjusted by the user. There is no provision to keep the knotshaper from protruding from the collar of the wearer's shirt.
Clearly, the above demonstrates a need for integrated, body-conforming neckwear having a continuous button groove.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed neckwear.